Objects: Back at Ya!
Objects: Back at Ya! is a television animated series produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Adamation, Inc. and aired on Fox Zoom. It is the third series of the Objects franchise. Starting with late-Season 3, new episodes moved to JWToons since 2017, but the show still remain on Fox Zoom. The sixth season was confirmed to be the final season. Synopsis The adventures of the Objects are chronicled. Characters Main article: List of Objects characters * Leafy * Firey * Flower * OJ * Paper * Needle * Bubble * Pencil * Match * Ice Cube * Ruby * Book * Snowball * Woody * Blocky * Eraser * Pen * Puffball * Donut * Fries * David * Cloudy * Yellow Face * Coiny * Loser * Robot Flower * Pin * Tennis Ball * Rocky * Spongy * Bracelety * 8-Ball * Grassy * Marker * Ruby * Baseball * Nickel * Suitcase * Test Tube * Teardrop * Balloony * Black Hole * Bomby * Bottle * Clock * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Saw * Foldy * Pillow * Gelatin * Eggy * Naily * Taco * Bell * Cake * Barf Bag * Needle * Liy * Lighting * Lollipop * Pie * Stapy * Tree * Bow * Taco * Toilet * Dough * Paintbrush * Bathtub * Microwave Oven * Pepper * Salt * Pickle * Cherries * Tissues * Marshmallow * Hammer * Fire Hydrant * Ketchup * Judge Gavel * Supreme Court Justice * MePad * Microphone * Balloon * Knife * Trophy * Cheesy * Soap * Fan * Yin-Yang * Suitcase * MePhone4 More coming soon! Episodes Main article: List of Objects: Back at Ya! episodes Production Coming soon! Broadcasting United States * Fox Zoom (2014-present) * JeremyWorks Channel (2014-present) * JWToons (2017-present) * Disney XD (2019-present) Canada * Teletoon (2015-present) United Kingdom & Ireland * Cartoon Network (2014-present) * Pop (UK and Ireland) (2015–present) * Boomerang (UK and Ireland) (2015-present) * Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) (2016-present) Japan * Cartoon Network (2015-2017) * TV Tokyo (2015-present) Latin America * Discovery Kids (2015-present) Australia & New Zealand * Nickelodeon (2016-present) Germany Edit * Cartoon Network (2015-2016) * Super RTL (2015-present) France * Télétoon (2015-present) India * Boomerang (2015-present) * Cartoon Network (2015-present) Finland * Fox Kids (2014-present) Web spinoffs The show's success led to two web spinoffs that appear in YouTube on JeremyWorks Family, JWToons Channel and the Objects official website. At the Movies In this series, Pencil and her alliance (Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Book and Ruby) decided to watch the movies at the movie theater, but either Blocky, Eraser, David, Yellow Face, Bomby, and Tissues are usually also there, constantly annoying them. Most shorts in this series are also seen in Cinemark and Hoyts theaters as policy trailers. Objects Reviews The Objects (Leafy, Firey, OJ, Paper, Blocky, Eraser, Pen, Fries, Fan, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Baseball, Nickel, Suitcase, Paintbush, Lightbulb, and sometimes Pencil and her alliance (Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Book and Ruby), in the style of Mystery Science Theater 3000, watch a movie/TV show trailer and comment on it. It inspired by Annoying Orange's Trailer Trashed. Merchandise Coming soon! Home video releases Seasons * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 1. Vol 1. (December 2, 2014) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 1. Vol 2. (May 5, 2015) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 2. Vol 1. (November 3, 2015) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 2. Vol 2. (April 12, 2016) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 3. Vol 1. (September 5, 2016) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 3. Vol 2. (March 15, 2017) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 4. Vol 1. (October 10, 2017) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 4. Vol 2. (June 12, 2018) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 5. Vol 1. (November 6, 2018) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 5. Vol 2. (May 7, 2019) * Objects: Back at Ya!: Season 6. Vol. 1 (April 14, 2020) Themes Coming soon! The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd season was be made available on Netflix in early 2016 until late 2019. Trivia Coming soon! Category:TV shows